elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Untergang des Schneeprinzen
Der Untergang des Schneeprinzen ist ein Buch in , und . Fundorte Skyrim *Im Arcanaeum in der Akademie von Winterfeste *Einsamkeit: in den Glänzenden Gewändern *Im Dwemermuseum in Festung Unterstein in Markarth *In Saarthal *Kann bei Urag gro-Shub im Arcanaeum in der Akademie von Winterfeste erworben werden. Oblivion *Mach-Nas Bücher in Chedinhal *An der Wasserfront in der Kaiserstadt *Schloss Bruma Bloodmoon *Jolgeirrs Karren in Solstheim Inhalt Der Untergang des Schneeprinzen von Lokheim Woher er kam, wussten wir nicht, aber er kam auf einem herrlichen Ross von strahlendstem Weiß in die Schlacht geritten. Elf nannten wir ihn, denn er war ein Elf, doch anders als alle seiner Art, die wir vor diesem Tag gesehen hatten. Sein Speer und seine Rüstung leuchteten furchtbar und grell im Glanze unbekannter Magie, und so geschmückt schien dieser Reiter mehr Geistwesen als Krieger. Was uns in jenem Moment am meisten beunruhigte, nein, Furcht einflößte, war der Schrei, der sich aus den Reihen der Elfen erhob. Es war nicht Furcht, nicht Verwunderung, sondern eine ungehaltene und grenzenlose Freude, die Art von Glückseligkeit, die einen Verurteilten befällt, dem eine zweite Chance zu leben gewährt wurde. Denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren die Elfen derart geschlagen und dem Tode nah, wie sie es während all der Kämpfe auf Solstheim noch nie gewesen waren. Die Schlacht von Moesring sollte die letzte Entscheidung zwischen Nord und Elfen auf unserer schönen Insel bringen. Angeführt von Ysgramor, hatten wir die elfische Plage aus Himmelsrand vertrieben und waren entschlossen, auch Solstheim von ihrer Art zu säubern. Unsere Krieger, bewaffnet mit den besten Schwertern und Äxten nordischer Handwerkskunst, schlugen große Schneisen durch die Reihen der Feinde. Die Hänge der Moesring-Berge waren rot vom Blute der Elfen. Warum also sollte unser Feind in Freude ausbrechen? Konnte ein einzelner Reiter einer so verzweifelten Armee neue Hoffnung bringen? Die meisten von uns erfassten den Sinn des Schreis, doch die Worte waren eine Litanei von elfischen Gesängen und Ausrufen. Jedoch gab es auf unserer Seite auch einige, die Gelehrten und Chronisten, welche die Worte sehr wohl verstanden und ob ihrer Bedeutung erzitterten. „Der Schneeprinz ist gekommen! Das Ende ist nah!” Eine große Ruhe überkam nun die noch lebenden Elfen. Durch ihre Massen ritt der Schneeprinz und wie ein Langboot das eisige Wasser des Fjalding durchschneidet, so glitt er durch die Reihen seiner Brüder. Das prächtige weiße Ross verlangsamte sich zu einem Galopp, dann zu einem Trab und der unbekannte Elfenritter bewegte sich in einer langsamen, beinahe geisterhaften Geschwindigkeit an die vorderste Frontreihe. Ein Krieger der Nord bekommt in einem Leben voller Blutvergießen und Schlachten viel zu sehen und lässt sich selten von irgendetwas überraschen, das der bewaffnete Kampf mit sich bringen mag. Aber nur wenige von uns, die an jenem Tag dabei waren, hätten sich das Erstaunen und die unruhige Spannung des tosenden Schlachtfeldes vorstellen können, das plötzlich innehielt und verstummte. Dies war der Effekt, den der Schneeprinz auf uns alle hatte. Denn als die Freudenschreie der Elfen versiegt waren, blieb eine Ruhe übrig, wie man sie nur aus der Einsamkeit des Schlummers kennt. Es war in jenem Moment, dass unsere beiden Heerscharen, Elfen und Nord gleichermaßen, in einer furchtbaren Erkenntnis vereint waren - Sieg oder Niederlage bedeuteten an diesem Tag an den Hängen der Moesring-Berge nur wenig. Die Wahrheit, die wir alle teilten, war, dass der Tod zu vielen von uns kommen würde, zu Siegern und Besiegten gleichermaßen. Der glorreiche Schneeprinz, ein Elf anders als alle anderen, war an diesem Tag gekommen, um uns den Tod zu bringen. Und den Tod, den brachte er. Wie die plötzliche, wilde Böe eines Schneesturms, die den Reisenden erblinden lässt und die Grundfesten des stabilsten Gebäudes einzureißen droht, fegte der Schneeprinz durch die Schar unserer Krieger. Und tatsächlich, das Eis und der Schnee begannen um den Elf herum zu wirbeln und zu peitschen, als gehorchten sie seinem Willen. Sein leuchtender Speer sang all denen eine Klagelied, die im Weg des Schneeprinzen standen, und unsere Mächtigsten fielen an jenem Tag vor ihm. Ulfgi Ambossfaust, Strom der Weiße, Freida Eichenstab, Heimdall der Rasende, sie alle lagen tot am Fuße der Moesring-Berge. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag schien es, als hätte sich das Blatt der Schlacht tatsächlich gewendet. Die Elfen, von den Taten des Schneeprinzen angespornt, sammelten sich für einen letzten Sturm auf unsere Reihen. Es war genau da, in einem einzigen Augenblick, dass die Schlacht von Moesring zu einem plötzlichen und unerwarteten Ende kam. Finna, die Tochter Jofriors, ein Mädchen von nur zwölf Jahren und Waffenträgerin ihrer Mutter, sah zu, wie der Schneeprinz ihren einzigen Elternteil erschlug. In ihrer Wut und ihrer Gram hob Finna Jofriors Schwert auf und schleuderte es wild auf den Mörder ihrer Mutter. Als des Elfen funkelnder Speer in seinem todbringenden Tanz stoppte, legte sich eine Stille über das Schlachtfeld und alle Augen richteten sich auf den Schneeprinzen. Niemand war an jenem Tag mehr als der Elf selbst über den Anblick erstaunt, der sich ihnen allen bot. Denn der Elf saß noch immer auf seinem Ross, mit dem Schwert der Jofrior tief in seiner Brust. Und dann fiel er - von seinem Pferd, aus der Schlacht, aus dem Leben. Der Schneeprinz lag tot da, erschlagen von einem Kind. Jetzt, wo ihr Retter besiegt war, versiegte der Kampfgeist der verbleibenden Elfenkrieger schnell. Viele flüchteten und jene, die auf dem Schlachtfeld blieben, wurden schon bald von unseren Breitäxten niedergestreckt. Als der Tag sich dem Ende zuneigte, waren die blutigen Reste auf dem Schlachtfeld das Einzige, was geblieben war. Und von dem Schlachtfeld kam eine vage Erinnerung an Tapferkeit und Geschick, denn die glänzende Rüstung und der leuchtende Speer des Elfenkönigs strahlten immer noch. Selbst im Tode erfüllte uns dieser mächtige und unbekannte Elf mit Ehrfurcht. Es ist bei uns üblich, die Leichen unserer gefallenen Feinde zu verbrennen. Das ist genauso sehr Notwendigkeit wie Brauch, denn der Tod bringt Krankheit und Schrecken mit sich. Unsere Häuptlinge wollten Solstheim von der Elfenhorde säubern, im Tode genauso wie im Leben. Es wurde jedoch beschlossen, dass dies nicht das Schicksal des Schneeprinzen sein sollte. Einer, der im Krieg so mächtig war und von den Seinen so geliebt wurde, verdiente eine bessere Behandlung. Selbst im Tode, selbst als Feind unseres Volkes. Und so brachten wir den Leichnam des Schneeprinzen, in feine Seide gehüllt, zu einem frisch angelegten Hügelgrab. Seine glänzende Rüstung und der strahlende Speer wurden auf ein Ehrenpodest gelegt und das Grab wurde mit Schätzen gefüllt, wie sie einer Person königlichen Geblüts angemessen waren. Alle mächtigen Häuptlinge waren mit diesem Vorgehen einverstanden. Sein Körper würde in dem Hügelgrab so lange erhalten bleiben, wie es der Zeit gefiel, aber ihm würde nicht der Schutz unseres Stalhrims gewährt werden, der den Nord allein vorbehalten war. So endet dieser Bericht über die Schlacht von Moesring und den Fall des großen Schneeprinzen der Elfen. Mögen unsere Götter ihn im Tode ehren und mögen wir seiner Art im Leben nie wieder begegnen. en:Fall of the Snow Prince es:Caída del príncipe Nieve ru:Падение Снежного Принца fr:Chute du Prince des Neiges Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Bloodmoon: Bücher